


Friend

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Complex Emotions, Developing Friendship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, I didn't tick MCD but - surprise! - Myrtle dies at the beginning, aftermath of death, anger management issues, dealing with becoming a ghost
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Olyan sokan és sokat bántották már Myrtle-t… Hát lehet csodálni, hogy nem hitt az ajtó mögött álló fiúban sem?(AGamekeeperpárja.)
Relationships: Moaning Myrtle & Rubeus Hagrid
Series: Post mortem kollekció [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> FRIEND ~ BARÁT. A _Post mortem_ második-negyedik fejezete alatt játszódik; a fő történet ismerete nélkül is olvasható.

_Myrtle maga elé húzott lábakkal kuporgott a mosdó legutolsó fülkéjének sarkában. A térdei közé fúrta a fejét, hogy a talárjába haraphasson, és így némiképp elnyomja a zokogását. Nem akart már sírni, mégsem tudta abbahagyni. Forró könnyek peregtek végig az arcán._

_Bár sose jött volna el a Roxfortba! Ennél minden jobb volt. Eddig is sokat gúnyolták abban az iskolában, ahová tizenegy éves koráig járt, maga a piszkálódás tehát nem volt új – de az átkok! A csínyek! Szinte minden nap akadt valaki, aki poénosnak találta, ha bűbájjal elgáncsolja őt, ha átszínezi a haját, megnöveszti a fogait vagy gúzsba köti a nyelvét… A normális „mugli” iskolákban legalább efféle megaláztatástól nem kellett tartania._

_Milyen ostoba volt, amikor azt hitte, az a levél mindent megváltoztat! Amikor a Roxfortból kiküldött tanár meghozta a levelét, felfedte a varázsvilág létét és Myrtle tudtára adta, hogy ő boszorkány, a lány alig akart hinni a fülének. Hihetetlen volt. Mámorító. Élete legboldogabb pillanata._

_Az első pár hónap után nyilvánvalóvá vált azonban, hogy bizony nem lesz itt változás: a varázslógyerekek is éppen olyan szemetek, mint a muglik. Folyton csúfolták és bántották őt, akárcsak a varázstalan gyerekek. „Ragyás Myrtle! Pápaszemes Myrtle! Hájas, idegesítő, hisztis Myrtle!” És ő minél jobban sírt, a többiek annál jobban kacagtak._

_Mindig a mosdóba menekült. Ott csend volt, magára tudta zárni az ajtót, nem zargatták. Az első emeleti leányvécé különösen jó búvóhelynek bizonyult: az egyik csap évek óta rossz volt, állandóan csöpögött. Senkit nem zavart eléggé ahhoz, hogy szóljanak a gondnoknak, de ha egy mód volt rá, a lányok inkább elkerülték a helyet._

_Myrtle viszont szerette azt a csapot. Valahányszor vörösre sírt szemmel bezárkózott, a víz egyenletes, halk csöpögésének hangja valahogy mindig megnyugtatta._

_Nem egyszer gondolt arra, hogy hagyja az egészet a csudába. Kiiratkozik és hazamegy. De szeretett varázsolni. Imádott boszorkány lenni. Ez volt az egyetlen jó dolog az életében._

_Néha, mikor nagyon-nagyon elkeseredett, elgondolkodott, mi lenne, ha vízbe folytaná magát. Talán ha a holtteste mellett találnának egy búcsúlevelet, amelyben leírná, hogy Olive Hornby és a társai miatt végzett magával, örökre kicsapnák a hülye ribancokat._

_Kecsegtető gondolat volt. Szinte már részegítő. Egyetlen gond volt csupán ezzel a tervvel: Myrtle nem akart még meghalni._

_Reszketeg hangon sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd a szemüvege alá nyúlva megtörölte a szemét. Aztán a hirtelen kopogtatás hallatán megrázkódott._

_– Myrtle?_

_A lány nyelt egyet, és az ajtó felé fordult. Jól tudta, ki a beszélő._

_– Már mindenki elment. Nyugodtan kijöhetsz. – Egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán: – Hagyok itt egy zsebkendőt._

_Myrtle visszafordult a fal felé, és várt. A zajokból ítélve a fiú pár másodperc múlva elballagott, a lány mégsem ment ki azonnal._

_Furcsa fiú volt ez a Rubeus Hagrid. Noha évfolyamtársak voltak, soha nem beszéltek egymással. Semmi közös nem is volt bennük azt leszámítva, hogy mindkettejüket sokat bántották a többiek. Hagrid hatalmas volt; nagyobb, mint némely tanár (beszélték, hogy kiskorában beleeshetett valamilyen növesztő-bájitalba), mivel a megdöbbentő termetéhez pedig csimbókos fekete haj, nagy lapáttenyér és ijesztően mély hang társult, rögtön magára vonta minden diák nem kívánatos figyelmét._

_De ő jobban viselte a gúnyolódást, mint Myrtle. Nála nem tört el a mécses mindenki előtt. Myrtle irigyelte ezt a képességét._

_Bár sosem beszéltek egymással, Hagrid pár hónapja elkezdett… kinyúlni érte. Ha szemtanúja volt a mostanihoz hasonló eseteknek, mindig halkan bekopogott a mosdó ajtaján, és megkérdezte a lányt, tud-e segíteni._

_Myrtle eleinte elzavarta őt. Most már nem dörrent rá, de nem is reagált a puhatolózó kérdéseire. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú pár hét alatt felhagy majd az önjelölt szenteskedéssel (komolyan, milyen nevetségesen tipikus ez a griffendéles hozzáállás!), nagy meglepetésére azonban nem ez történt._

_Bosszantotta, de jólesett. Nem érezte magát olyan egyedül. Még ha egy röhejes, nagydarab melák volt is a sorstársa._

_Még egyszer megtörülte az arcát, aztán kiment a mosdóból. Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a földön heverő vászondarabra, aztán elsietett a Hollóhát-torony felé._

* * *

_1943\. június 13._

Myrtle reszketve kuporgott a mosdó sarkában, és amilyen erősen csak tudott, ráharapott az ajkára. Azonnal beléhasított az éles fájdalom, ám nem tudott vért kicsikarni magából. Kinyújtotta maga elé a kezét, és csak meredt az áttetsző, gyöngyházas végtagokra. Most, hogy a kezdeti sokk elmúlt, egészen szépnek találta a látványt.

Megkísérelt újfent oldalra sandítani, a látvány azonban most is megfagyasztotta a szívét. Pár pillanatig még küzdött magával, amikor azonban könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, inkább elfordult a mereven fekvő holttesttől – a _saját holtteste_ , te jó ég! –, és inkább ismét a földnek szegezte a tekintetét.

Meghalt. Halott volt. Hulla. Sőt – kísértet! Jeges borzongás járta át a gondolattól.

Először magán kívül volt: zokogott és üvöltött. A csapok azonban remegni kezdtek, víz spriccelt ki a helyiség minden irányába, és ez annyira megijesztette őt, hogy aztán mukkanni sem mert. Óvatosan próbálgatta egy kicsit az új testét (nahát, meglepően muris érzés volt átmenni a falakon), majd letelepedett a holtteste mellé, és csak várt.

Nem mert kimenni a többiekhez. Mit mondjon? „Hé, emberek! Meghaltam! Szedjétek már össze a hullámat!” Amúgy is borzalmasan érezte magát, mert Olive megint addig szekírozta őt – ezúttal a szemüvege miatt –, míg Myrtle hangosan zokogva be nem menekült a mosdóba. Utána zajt hallott, valaki furcsán beszélni kezdett, majd…

Majd halott volt. Fogalma sincs, mi ölte meg őt. Egy fiú hangját hallotta, ez egészen biztos, majd hatalmas, sárga szempár villant fel előtte… és ennyi. Először nem is tudta, hogy meghalt. Azt hitte, elájult. Csak Olive-ra gondolt, és hogy mennyire meg fogja még bánni a lány, hogy annyit bántotta őt… aztán a következő pillanatban újra a mosdóban volt. Szellemként.

Myrtle csendben, unottan várakozott. Időnként lopott egy-egy pillantást a saját jéggé fagyott arcú képmására, de egyébként csak halkan hümmögött.

Vajon mennyi idő, míg rátalálnak? Míg valaki felfigyel egyáltalán a hiányára? Hagrid most nem volt a közelben, különben már rég bekopogott volna. Nélküle vajon senki nem figyel fel Myrtle eltűnésére? Szent habakuk – mi lesz, ha napokig hagyják itt rohadni a testét?!

Ahogy teltek az órák, Myrtle egyre mérgesebb lett. Hát ennyire láthatatlan volt életében, ennyire nem érdekelt senkit…?!

A csapok és a mosdókagylók ismét remegni kezdtek, a csöpögés hirtelen felerősödött.

Ekkor kitárult az ajtó.

– Már megint itt játszod a sértettet, Myrtle? Dippet professzor akarta, hogy keresselek me…

Olive ekkor fogta fel, mit is lát. Elkerekedő szeme előbb a sötét tekintetű kísértetre, majd a földön heverő holttestre szegeződött, aztán velőtrázó sikoly szakadt fel a torkából.

Myrtle sosem hallott még ennél szebb hangot.

* * *

Most először az egész iskola Myrtle-ről beszélt. Akárhová suhant a folyosókon, mindenki kikerekedett szemmel meredt utána – de most nem gúnyolódva, hanem _rettegve._ Ó, a sok aranyvérű viccesnek találta, amikor a mugliivadékokat balesetek kezdték érni, ám most, hogy egyikük _tényleg_ meghalt, már senki nem nevetett.

A tanárok szóhoz sem jutottak a sokktól. Dippet igazgató és Dumbledore igazgatóhelyettes szelíden kikérdezték őt a halála körülményeiről, Myrtle azonban nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mi történt vele. A professzorok ezután bocsánatot kértek tőle. _Bocsánatot!_ Amiért nem tudták megvédeni őt. Az egyik professzor még el is pityeredett.

A testét visszavitték az anyjának, Myrtle azonban nem ment el meglátogatni az asszonyt. Nem kell, hogy megtudja, itt maradt. Felejtse csak el őt. Úgysem volt igazán fontos neki soha. Mióta az apja lelépett, az anyja többet törődött a napi italmennyiségével, mint Myrtle-lel.

Dippet összehívta a roxforti szellemeket, hogy beszéljenek a lánnyal, és segítsenek neki a helyzet feldolgozásában. A Véres Báró egyetlen pillantást vetett csak rá, aztán felhúzta az orrát, és ellebegett. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick csúnya tekintetet lövellt a távozó kísértetre, majd szabadkozva Myrtle-hez fordult. – Ne haragudj rá! Nem szándékosan goromba, ilyen a természete.

A Pufók Fráter folyton Myrtle körül legyeskedett. Kérdezgette, hogy ki akarja-e önteni a szívét, meg hogy keresse meg bármikor, ha szeretne beszélgetni… Őszintén szólva csak felidegesítette a lányt.

A Szürke Hölgy értette meg őt a legjobban. A nő hollóhátas volt, bölcs és büszke. Nem fecsérelte ostobaságokra a szót. Felajánlotta a segítségét, de nem erőltette rá azt Myrtle-re.

– Erős vagy – jegyezte meg egy alkalommal, amikor Myrtle beszámolt róla, mi szokott történni vele a mosdóban, amikor mérges. – Kapcsolatban állsz a vízzel. Talán idővel képes leszel arra is, hogy irányítsd.

Akárhogy is, a halála miatt a Roxfort bezárni készült. A gyilkosság felnyitotta az emberek szemét arra, milyen veszélyt is jelent Mardekár utódja. Dippet igazgató a tegnapi vacsorán be is jelentette, melyik lesz az utolsó tanítási nap.

Aztán… Aztán a jóképű ötödéves prefektus, Tom Denem, meglelte és elfogta Mardekár utódját.

Myrtle izgatottan szelte át a falakat az igazgatói iroda felé. Tudni akarta, ki ölte meg őt. Jó, nem volt épp vészes a szellemlét, de azért nem akart még meghalni! Komolyan legalábbis nem. Bosszút akart állni a férgen, aki megölte őt. Ő és Olive Hornby is megkeserülik, hogy tönkretették az életét!

Amikor odaért az irodához, Denem épp akkor távozott. Myrtle nem volt különösebben jó véleménnyel a mardekárosokról, ez a fiú azonban kivételt képezett. Olyan okos volt és tehetséges, egy igazi zseni – miért is nem a Hollóhátba került inkább?! Ráadásul nagyon helyes volt, és milyen vonzó! Myrtle nem is állta meg, hogy egy pillanatra oda ne libbenjen a fiú elé.

– Köszönöm, hogy elfogtad a gyilkosomat – mormolta halkan, szemérmesen lesütött pillákkal. – Borzalmas lett volna, ha megússza ezt a gaztettet!

Denem szemében fény csillant, a szája finom mosolyra húzódott. Myrtle csaknem elolvadt a látványtól.

– Igazán nincs miért köszönetet mondanod. A legnagyobb örömmel tettem.

Myrtle mosolyogva búcsút intett a fiúnak, majd megigazította a szemüvegét, és a falakon át besuhant az igazgatói irodába.

Gondosan eltervezte, milyen ábrázatot fog a gyilkosára vetni. Eltervezte, mit fog a gerinctelen féreg fejéhez vágni. Eltervezte, hogyan keseríti majd meg az életének minden egyes napját.

Minden előzetes terve kirepült azonban az ablakon, amint megpillantotta a helyiség közepén vörösre sírt szemmel, hüppögve, a kezét tördelve álldogáló Hagridot.

* * *

– Nem én voltam! Higgy nekem, Myrtle, nem én öltelek meg! Soha nem tennék ilyet!

– Hogy mekkora egy hazug állat vagy! – sikoltotta a kísértet. A mosdójában voltak, és a lány most örült ennek, mert haragja teljes erejét a falfehér arcú fiúra zúdíthatta. Vadul remegtek a csapok, a mosdókagylók, még a tükrök is. – Én meg elhittem, hogy csak egy olyan szerencsétlen vagy, mint én! De nem! Végig csak röhögtél rajtam, mi? Tervezted, hogy velem kezded, én leszek az első! Úgyis ideje volt már megszabadítani az iskolát a béna, ronda, nyafogós Myrtle-től, nem?!

– Nem, dehogy! Esküszöm, Myrtle, nem én tettem!

Hagrid vörösre dagadt orcáján patakzottak a könnyek, de Myrtle okosabb volt, mintsem hogy bedőljön az ábrázatának, a hazugságainak.

– Ugyan már, ne nézz teljesen bolondnak! – sziszegte. – Tudtad jól, hogy mindig ide jövök, amikor bajom van és egyedül akarok lenni. _Hallottam_ egy fiú hangját. Melyik fiú jönne pont egy _lányvécébe_ gyilkolni, ha nem tudja pontosan, hogy én, _a koszos sárvérű_ , szinte mindig itt vagyok?

Hagrid már nyitotta a száját, ám Myrtle nem engedte szóhoz jutni.

– És nálad volt a szörny, nem igaz? Egy akromantula. Vagy tagadod? A szemembe hazudsz?!

– Nem – rázta Hagrid a fejét. Akkora volt, mint egy szekrény, mégis úgy remegett, akár egy nyárfalevél. A hangja még mélyebb volt, mint általában, és annyira berekedt, hogy szinte a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzult. – Nálam volt, az igaz, de nem Aragog tette! Ő soha nem bántana embert, megígérte nekem!

– AZ EGY GYILKOS AKROMANTULA, TE ESZELŐS – üvöltötte Myrtle. A Hagrid mögötti tükör nagyot reccsenve megrepedt. – EMBEREKET ÖL! LÁTTAM A HATALMAS SZEMÉT, EMLÉKSZEM RÁ!

– De biztosan nem ő bántott téged! Hiszen nem voltak rajtad sebek… Ha, ha ő tette volna…

– TAKARODJ! GYILKOS! VÉRENGZŐ ÓRIÁS! _NEM AKARLAK TÖBBÉ LÁTNI!_

Három csap eltört; a víz vastag sugárban spriccelni kezdett mindenfelé. Hagrid egész testében remegve, a könnyeit nyelve meredt még Myrtle-re pár pillanatig, majd sarkon fordulva kirohant a mosdóból.

A kísértet zihálva, ökölbe szorított kézzel lebegett a padlót lassan teljesen elborító vízrengeteg felett.

* * *

Hagrid valóban nem került többé Myrtle szeme elé. Mióta kicsapták és eltörték a pálcáját, nem mutatkozott az emberek előtt, de a pletykákból hamar kiderült: Dipett megtette őt a vadőr Ogg tanoncának, hogy a kastélyban maradhasson.

Myrtle nem akarta, hogy a fiú a kastélyban maradjon. Ezt szóvá is tette egyszer Dippetnek, de az igazgatót fikarcnyit sem érdekelte.

– Maradj a kastélyban, akkor nem kell látnod őt – mondta a férfi egy legyintéssel. Myrtle _tombolt_ dühében.

Hagrid mindenkit került az iskolában. A vadőrlakban élt Oggal együtt, kijárt az idős varázslóval a Tiltott Rengetegbe, és segített neki gondozni a vadakat. Egyedül Dumbledore járt ki hozzá rendszeresen látogatóba, meg alkalomadtán Félig Fej Nélküli Nick.

– Ok nélkül haragszol rá ennyire – mondta Myrtle-nek egyszer a Griffendél házszelleme. – Nem ő ölt meg téged.

– Igen? – csattant fel a lány. – Pedig minden jel arra mutat! Áruld el, ha nem Hagrid tette, akkor ki?

Nick sötét pillantást lövellt Myrtle-re. – Ő biztosan nem.

– Valld be, csak sérti a griffendéles becsületed, hogy bebizonyosodott, köztetek is vannak gyilkosok!

Nick ezt úgy magára vette, hogy ezek után ugyanúgy kerülte Myrtle-t, mint a Véres Báró. Nem mintha a lányt zavarta volna ez a fejlemény. A Szürke Hölgyet leszámítva úgysem kedvelte különösebben a többi szellemet.

Eltelt négy év, és eljött a nap, amikor Myrtle-nek is el kellett volna ballagnia a többiekkel. Egykori évfolyamtársai távozni készültek, belépni a felnőtt varázslók világába… Myrtle azonban ugyanaz az érzékeny tinédzser maradt, és most már örökre az is lesz.

A tömegben egyszer csak észrevette Hagridot. A fiú is sokat változott – még nagyobbra nőtt, testesebb és _szőrösebb_ lett –, de ugyanolyan sóvárgó tekintettel figyelte egykori évfolyamtársait, mint pár perccel ezelőtt Myrtle tette.

A lány elhúzta a száját. Nem szabad hasonlóságot felfedeznie önmaga és a hidegvérű gyilkosa között.

Inkább Olive Hornbyra koncentrált. Egykori szekálója épp egy kancsót emelt maga elé, hogy töklevet töltsön a poharába. Myrtle mosolyogva összpontosította a figyelmét, ahogy azt már hónapok óta gyakorolgatta… és az ital egyszerre a szőke lány mellkasán és ölében landolt. Myrtle élvezettel szívta magába Olive bosszús sikolyát.

Ó, nem marad itt ebben az unalmas kastélyban! Most, hogy ilyen képesség van a birtokában, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy pokollá tegye Ribanc Hornby életét. Nincs senki, aki megállítsa őt! Rosszabb lesz, mint Hóborc a legrosszabb napján!

Amikor a ballagó diákok utoljára elhagyták a kastélyt, Myrtle is köddé vált, és többé vissza se nézett.

* * *

Sajnos kiderült, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minésztérium Kísértetügyi Főosztályának léte nem csak városi legenda. Tényleg létezett; mi több, hajlandóak voltak a szellemek létébe avatkozni.

Amikor először közölték Myrtle-lel, hogy hagyja Olive Hornbyt és térjen vissza a Roxfortba, különben kénytelenek lesznek drasztikus eszközökhöz folyamodni, a kísértetlány csak kinevette őket – mikor azonban kiderült, hogy igenis képesek lennének _exorcizálni_ őt, ha nem viselkedik, be kellett látnia, hogy közel sem tréfa a dolog.

Nyafogva és fogcsikorgatva, de hagyta hát, hogy a minisztérium emberei visszavigyék őt a kastélyba. Egy szellempapírra vetett szerződésen még alá is íratták vele, hogy amennyiben valaha is elhagyja a Roxfortot és kísérteni kezd valakit, tudomásul veszi, hogy a Minisztérium elrendeli az azonnali exorcizálását.

A kastélyban az első emeleti lányvécé lett az állandó rezidenciája. Nem is bánta, sőt: szinte elrendeltnek tűnt. A házszellemek – bár mindnek volt preferált helye – mindig ott kísértettek, ahol épp szimpatikus volt nekik; Binns professzor saját lakrésszel rendelkezett; Hóborc ott tűnt fel, ahol bajt keverhetett. A mosdó viszont csakis Myrtle helye lett, és minden boszorkány, aki betért oda, az ő nem szívesen látott vendége volt.

Kísértetként sem kedvelték jobban az emberek, mint életében, most azonban legalább vizet pocsolhatott a vécéből azokra a lányokra, akik gúnyolódtak rajta. Az igazgató persze nem egyszer az értésére hagyta, hogy jó lenne, ha felhagyna ezekkel a hisztéria-rohamaival, de komolyan sosem léptek fel ellene. (Talán bűntudatból. Myrtle jól látta a szánakozást és a bűntudatot egykori oktatói szemében. Egyszer hallotta, amint arról beszéltek, hogy ő egész hátralévő éle… _létezésében_ ilyen szeszélyes és érzékeny lesz, mivel ilyen érzelmi állapotban volt a halála pillanatában.)

Myrtle nem tudta, mi igaz ebből, de az biztos, hogy sosem tudott annyira megerősödni, hogy ne öntsék el a könnyek egy-egy csúnyább megszólalás hallatán. Hóborc különösen sokat kegyetlenkedett vele. A Szürke Hölgy egyszer próbált is szót érteni vele ennek kapcsán, ám a kopogószellem őrá nem hallgatott, a Véres Báró pedig láthatóan mit sem törődött Myrtle gondjaival.

A lányra idővel rá is ragadt a név: Hisztis Myrtle. Pfúj! Szörnyű! Ettől is csak elfutotta a méreg, valahányszor meghallotta.

Viszont javarészt megtanulta uralni az erejét. Ő volt a mosdó istennője – senki nem parancsolhatott ott neki! Vizet tudott szítani a csapokból, elönthette pocsolyákkal a padlót, el tudott merülni a vécékben, így a kastélyt körbejáró vízhálózat a közlekedési útvonala lett. Néha felosont a prefektusi fürdőbe, és hangtalanul legeltette a szemét a fürdőző fiúkon. Ha már egyszer tizennégy évesen meg kellett halnia, és soha még csak nem is csókolózott, legalább a _látvány_ igazán kijárt neki!

Felfedezte, hogy a csatornákon keresztül egyenesen a kinti tóba tud jutni. Már nem kellett lélegeznie, így az első alkalommal hosszú órákon át úszkált a jeges áramban. Látta a mélyben lakó óriáspolipot, és találkozott igazi sellőkkel. is. (De hú, azok egyáltalán nem voltak olyan gyönyörűségesek, mint várta. Ráadásul a modoruk is pocsék volt.)

Amikor kiúszott a felszínre, lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta felidézni, milyen érzés, amikor az arcát melengeti a napfény. Mióta visszatoloncolták őt ide a minisztérium emberei, nem hagyta el a kastélyt, holott a birtokra nyugodtan kijöhetett volna.

Egy ideig kinn őgyelgett, majd visszaindult az iskola felé. Egy ponton azonban megakadt a tekintete valamin, ami megállásra késztette.

Hagrid az erdő szélén állt, és nagy lapátkezével bíztatón simogatott egy sérültnek tűnő thesztrált. A sötét ló ide-oda kapta a fejét, fújtatott, és nem engedte, hogy a vadőr megérintse a jobb mellső lábát… Hagrid azonban addig mormolt neki, míg végül feloldódni látszott. Abbahagyta a toporzékolást, s lassan Hagrid kinyújtott tenyerének nyomta az orrát. A férfi melegen elmosolyodott, és tovább simogatta az állat sörényét. Mikor aztán leguggolt, hogy kezelésbe vegye a sérült lábat, a thesztrál ellenkezés nélkül hagyta.

Myrtle hosszan figyelte a férfit, és most először elgondolkodott azon, vajon nem e hamarkodta el a kifakadását azon a végzetes napon. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Hagrid tette, igen, és a fiú akkor maga sem tagadta, hogy titokban egy gyilkos akromantulát dédelgetett… de ahogy most a szakállas, pirospozsgás arcra nézett, a lány mindent látott, csak egy mugligyűlölő gyilkost nem.

Mi van, ha… ha tényleg másvalaki ölte meg őt? Ha Hagrid épp olyan áldozat, mint Myrtle?

A vadőr felpillantott, és megdermedt, amikor észrevette Myrtle-t.

A kísértet is megfagyott egy pillanatra, ám aztán gyorsan dematerializálódott. Egy szemvillanással később már újra a békés, biztonságos mosdójában volt.

Két hugrabugos diák pont akkor lépett be a helyiségbe. Az ostobák.

– Húzzatok innen! – sipítozta Myrtle, miközben jéghideg vízzel arcon spriccelte a lányokat. – Ez az én mosdóm! Nem kellenek ide a látogatók!!

A lányok sikoltozva elrohantak, Myrtle pedig hangos csobbanással belevetette magát az egyik vécékagylóba.

* * *

Kopogtattak az ajtón.

Hosszú-hosszú évek óta nem kopogott senki. Tudta mindenki, hogy Myrtle itt kísért, de senkinek eszébe sem jutott megadni a tiszteletet a helyiség úrnőjének. Csak becsörtettek, mintha övék lett volna a hely, és még ők voltak felháborodva, ha Myrtle megbüntette őket a pimaszságukért.

Most csodálkozva hallotta ismét a lassú, finom kopogást, és valami összeszorította a torkát, amikor mély, dörmögő hang szólalt meg tétován odakintről.

– Myrtle?

A kísértet nem válaszolt, de közelebb lebegett az ajtóhoz.

Egy ideig csönd volt, hogy már azt hitte, elment a férfi, ám aztán Hagrid megköszörülte a torkát.

– Myrtle, én… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. – A kísértet szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett, mielőtt azonban bármit is kérdezhetett volna, Hagrid folytatta. – Erősebbnek kellett volna lennem. Nem szabadott volna belenyugodnom. Hinnem kellett volna magamban, és abban, hogy ki lehet deríteni az igazságot. – Nehezen felsóhajtott. – Soha nem kapták el a gyilkosodat, és így soha senki nem bosszulta meg a halálod. Ez pedig… egyszerűen… nem igazságos!

A torkát összeszorító érzés felerősödött, és most hideg, kellemetlen érzés öntötte el a mellkasát. Olyan rég nem tapasztalta már ezt, hogy eltartott egy ideig, míg ráismert az érzésre: bűntudat.

Talán nem Hagrid tette. Talán a bamba melák volt az egyetlen ember az egész iskolában, aki kicsit is törődött Myrtle sorsával, ő pedig nem hitt neki, és mindennek elhordta a fiút. A fiút, aki most már férfi… és aki mégsem felejtette még el őt.

Myrtle most először haragudott önmagára. Rosszul érezte magát a bőrében; legszívesebben levedlette volna.

Elfordult az ajtótól. – Menj el, Rubeus!

A vadőr elhallgatott. Szinte fájt a csend. Aztán Myrtle hallotta az elforduló, távolodó léptek hangját.

Nem állta meg: átdugta a fejét az ajtón, hogy a férfi után nézzen. Hagrid zsebre dugott kézzel, lehajtott fejjel fordult be a sarkon, ám a röpke pillanatban, amikor a lány oldalról látta őt, úgy tűnt, mintha halványan mosolyogna.

* * *

Mindig akadtak fiúk, akik megtetszettek Myrtle-nek, Harry Potter azonban köztük is kitűnt. Gyönyörű szeme volt, épp úgy szemüveget viselt, mint Myrtle, és a fekete haja mindig csodásan ragyogott a napfényben. És komisz volt. Ó, de még mennyire! Amikor először találkozott vele Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kimúlásnapi partiján, nem is nézte volna ki belőle, mennyire.

Ám aztán Harry rendszeresen látogatni kezdte őt a mosdójában (igaz, az idióta vörös és a boglyos hajú liba társaságában), és akkor… ó, Myrtle fülig belehabarodott!

Igazán szüksége volt erre a jó érzésre, hiszen a Titkok Kamrájának újbóli felnyitása óta gyakran találta magát borzalmas hangulatban. Azt hitte, az egésznek vége, de nem. Most minden újrakezdődött.

Tagadhatatlan, élvezni szokta a pánikot. De az efféle bajt azt nem. Kicsit sem.

Valaki kővé dermesztett néhány mugli származású diákot, aztán mindenkit sokkolt, ami Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel történt. Az eseményt követően összeült a kísértettanács, és Myrtle döbbenten látta, mennyire maga alatt volt nemcsak a Pufók Fráter, de még a máskor mindig olyan ijesztő Véres Báró is. Amikor pedig Hagridot elvitték az Azkabanba…

Az utolsó kételye akkor szállt el, amikor Hermione Granger is támadás áldozata lett. Myrtle tudta, hogy Hagrid nagyon jó barátja Harrynek. Kizárt, hogy bántotta volna azt a libát.

Hagrid tényleg ártatlan volt!

De akkor ki tehette? 

* * *

Myrtle tétován dugta át a fejét a nehéz faajtón.

– Rubeus? Bejöhetek?

Csörömpölés hallatszott. Myrtle a zaj forrásának irányába fordult, ahol a vadőr elkerekedett szemmel pislogott rá a konyhából.

– Myrtle! – hebegte, mint aki nem hisz a szemének. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd sután széttárta a kezét. – Persze, kerülj csak beljebb! De miért, izé… Öhm, minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

A kísértet belibbent a helyiségbe, és futólag szétnézett, mielőtt a földnek szegezte volna a tekintetét.

– Hallottam, mi törtét Harryékkel, és hogy… mit derítettek ki. És… – Te jó ég, de nehéz ezt kimondani! Még sosem volt ilyen helyzetben. – Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled. Végig igazat mondtál, de én nem hittem neked.

Fogalma sem volt, milyen képet vághatott Hagrid, mert nem nézett a férfira. Myrtle fél évszázadon át okolta őt, alaptalanul! Most először érezte azt, hogy talán jogosan hívják őt hisztisek. Hiszen pontosan ezt csinálta: hisztizett, és nem gondolta át rendesen a történteket.

– Oh – pihegett Hagrid meglepetten.

– Denem jól kitolt velünk – tette hozzá Myrtle. Most már felnézett, de erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne szemezgessen a konyhai csappal, amiben most oly szívesen bújt volna meg zavarában. – Mindketten lehettünk volna valakik… Varázsolhattunk volna… de ő megfosztott minket a lehetőségtől.

– Ez már igaz – bólintott Hagrid. Megvakarta szakállal fedett állát, aztán (nahát!) rákacsintott Myrtle-re. – De próbáld a jó oldalát nézni: a Roxfort a legjobb hely a világon. Az egykori iskolatársaink már csak az emlékét őrzik, de mi… mi még itt vagyunk. Nekünk ez az otthonunk. Lehet ennél jobb? – Melegen rámosolygott a lányra. – Nem tudom, mi lett volna, ha nem így történnek a dolgok, de ebben a pillanatban én elégedett vagyok.

Myrtle azon kapta magát, hogy viszonozza a mosolyt. – Igen… én is. – Sőt: elvigyorodott! – Ha nem lennék kísértet, én is olyan vén lennék már, mint te. Ráncos nyanyaként viszont esélyem sem lenne elnyerni Harry szívét. Jaj, Rubeus, olyan helyes az a fiú! És hősies! És megbosszulta a halálomat!

A vadőr elnevette magát, Myrtle pedig meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy vele együtt nevet. Sem életében, sem halálában nem tapasztalt még efféle jókedvet. Elmerengett, mi lett volna, ha egyszer is magához engedte volna a fiút, amikor az aggódva kopogott a mosdó ajtaján. Mi lett volna, ha nem feltételezi róla mindig a legrosszabbat.

Hagrid egy nagy mamlasz volt; sokszor furán beszélt, nevetségesen sok szőr fedte, és sok téren rettentően ügyetlennek bizonyult. A veszélyes állatok iránti megszállottsága pedig egyenesen ijesztő volt.

De ez a vajszívű óriás volt Myrtle első barátja.

És az igazság az, hogy annak tökéletes volt.


End file.
